Various forms of buckles have been developed over the years including those which are purely utilitarian, as well as various forms of decorative belt buckles. Belt buckles with a removable insert have been proposed, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,388, 4,570,308, 4,052,773, 1,882,475, and 1,825,045. For the most part, these have been for the display of photographs, stamps and the like.